


Ritualization

by Wanderingcourier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Female Solo, Rituals, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, also sort of, implied demonic possession, implied demonic rituals, just read the a/n really, lot of sort ofs, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: Jasper gives Peridot a present. Peridot gets in a little deeper than intended.Demon AU, inspired by a comic in Pericest's demon AU





	Ritualization

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demon AU Short Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345300) by Pericest. 



“Thanks for the _ unmoveable  _ dick in the middle of the room, Jasper!” Peridot called irritably over her shoulder as she nudged the fat green appendage apparently permanently attached to her floor. Jasper just grinned smugly, replying with a sing-song little  _ You’re welcome  _ as she disappeared in a puff of deep orange fire and smoke, leaving nothing but the stench of brimstone behind. 

Well, nothing but the smell and the dildo, which was now pulsating softly. Uggh. At least her landlord never bothered to come by anymore. Whatever. She had work to do. The issue of the phallus cemented to the floorboards would have to wait at least until Peridot was done with her code. She rolled her eyes, even though Jasper couldn’t directly see it, and turned to go sit at her desk.

 

* * *

 

Peridot’s knuckles were white with how hard she was gripping her mouse. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, and she gritted her teeth. She was  _ stronger _ than this, goddamnit. She was calm, and focused on her work, and absolutely not tempted to go literally fuck herself on Jasper’s stupid present.

Against her better judgement, she glanced back at it. Her jaw clenched, and a blush spread over her cheeks. It seemed to almost call to her-- if she unfocused her eyes a bit, she swore that she could see thin waves of energy coming off of the phallus. It made a slick noise as it twisted and untwisted, giving the distinct impression of beckoning her. She didn’t need it.  _ She didn’t need it.  _

“Ah fuck,” she said, and she got up, walking cautiously over to it. It seemed to strain towards her, and she fell to her knees, running a hand experimentally along its length. It was just as slick as it looked-- had it been so earlier? She had only nudged it with her foot, she wouldn’t have been able to tell. 

Peridot licked her lips. She had to swallow back saliva-- just looking at this thing made her mouth water. It gently twined around her curious fingers, and Peridot bit her lip. She’d have to… hmm. 

She slid down onto her stomach, careful not to let any of the thick, slippery slime coating the dick get onto her shirt or the floor. She gave the phallus an experimental kitten lick and almost moaned at the way it pulsed and flexed, seeking her mouth.  

It tasted sort of salty-- no, briney. It wasn’t an unpleasant flavor, she thought as she steadied it with one hand and ran her tongue from the base to the tip. She huffed a little as she repeated the action, leaving no inch of the dick untouched, feeling her stomach flip with arousal. It was much more organic than she had initially assumed, still pulsing softly. She shivered as she swore she felt little tingles of energy wash over her-- she must have been even more desperate than she had realized. 

Living with Jasper must have made her hornier, Peridot thought as her cunt clenched around nothing. She could smell the arousal of the phallus, hell, she could almost smell her own arousal at this rate. Feeling bold, she propped herself a little further up and opened her mouth wide, preparing to fit at least the tip of the thing into her mouth. The dick must have known, somehow, because as soon as her mouth opened it was pressing in, slick and salty on her tongue. 

Peridot moaned around the slick, fat cock as she bobbed her head down, closing her eyes and losing herself to the sensation. Her fingers were just skimming the length now as she sucked, seafoam slick smearing all around her mouth. Faintly, the intensity of the little shocks that sparked over her body increased, but all she could focus on right now was the need to take the phallus deeper, groaning around it in her mouth. She swallowed around the dick and a mouthful of the viscous goo slid down her throat. By all rights, she should have been disgusted-- it was a little like swallowing sea water jello-- but her pussy clenched again instead, and she  _ did  _ need this. 

Sitting up hurriedly, Peridot shucked off her pants and panties, cursing as they got caught on the edges of her prosthetic. Lower garments now stripped away and tossed safely to the other side of the room, she rose to her knees, shuffling awkwardly to position herself over the now writhing cock. 

The world seemed to grow dark around her as she braced herself with one hand and carefully lowered herself down. As soon as the tip pressed against her entrance, she gasped-- a sharp, wonderful tingle ran up her spine, and the room seemed to fall away entirely. The floor shimmered and shook like a pitch-black lake as she slowly, slowly sank down, gasping and moaning at each slow, thick inch of the phallus that slid into her.

She couldn’t seem to focus her eyes properly. Odd, since she was definitely wearing her glasses, but all that she could really concentrate on thinking about was the wonderful feeling of her sinking down onto the base of the cock, which seemed to wriggle and pulse even inside of her. 

There was a feeling like hands, wrapping around her arms, her thighs, trailing up her taut stomach to shove up her bra and grope her breast. They seemed to tighten, claws digging into her flesh, drawing little pinpricks of blood. She moaned out loud, and distantly felt her head being tugged, her little body rearranged and guided up and down the shaft of the cock.

Peridot’s mind felt fuzzy, staticy as she pistoned her hips up and down on the shaft. It felt so, so good, so wonderfully good that she didn’t even have words for it, so amazing that she felt like she was somewhere else entirely. Her body moved of its own accord, her arms pulled straight and her head tilted up, gazing at nothing. Her mouth fell open, slack, and all she seemed to be able to do was moan. 

Electricity danced over her skin-- she was sensitive everywhere, every movement up and down earning a moan or a mewl. The tingles seemed to gather and center on her forehead-- curious, but everything except the feeling of the fat, slick cock inside her was miles, dimensions away. Her pace picked up, she could feel the grips on her limbs tighten even as lines of blood were scratched across her chest. The tip of a claw caught her nipple and she  _ screamed,  _ her thighs trembling with the exertion as the pleasure built to a steep peak. 

All she could see was the murky dark, green pinwheels sparking before her eyes. All she could hear was the slick, wet sounds of the thick phallus slamming into her, and her own high, shrill moans and gasps. All she could feel was the pleasure tingling from her toes to her scalp-- not her scalp, her forehead, burning wonderfully as the pleasure peaked and peaked, as she clenched around the cock and the phallus spurted thick, sticky ropes inside of her.

And then she was back, like a photo finally refocused. She collapsed back onto her ass, thighs splayed, cunt leaking a large puddle of thick, pale green spend onto the wooden floor. Peridot shivered with the aftershocks. She could still feel the burning on her forehead, but couldn’t seem to be able to move her hand up to feel it. Instead she panted, trying to clear her head. She blinked several times, still dazed, barely cognizant of the dark handprint bruises on her thighs, her wrists, up her rib cage and onto her breasts.

“Had fun?” Jasper called teasingly from her position leaning on the doorway. 

Peridot’s tongue felt too heavy to come up with a response, and she groaned, her head beginning to pound. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kept re-reading this comic, and eventually I was overcome by my need to make a written adaptation of it. All dialogue is pulled directly from the comic (go read it!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> I suppose that what's supposed to be implied is that Peridot has no clue that this ritual is really going on or that she's being actively tempted into it until sometime afterward (but hey, that's just my interpretation of the comic).
> 
> If you like this, leave a review and check me out on tumblr at thewanderingcourier.tumblr.com! I take requests and commissions, and also post all sorts of (nsfw) stuff on there.


End file.
